


Boiling

by LadyBrooke



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Narnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Edmund is aggravating when he knows things about Tom’s plans he should not.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Tom Riddle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Boiling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/gifts).



“I was like you once,” Edmund said. 

Tom looked up from where he had been staring at the fire and muttering. It was not that his magic was not there. He could feel it beneath his skin, boiling away and almost coming when he said spells. 

It would not come to him, however, even as he sat in this castle surrounded by obviously magical beasts and these Queens and Kings who claimed to be ordinary Muggles from Britain, escaping the war in a new land, when he was not even permitted to remain at Hogwarts for the summers. 

He pushed that all down and plastered a smile on his face, the one he used on all the professors and other students. “Oh?” 

“I listened to those I should not have.” Edmund met Tom’s look, holding his gaze steady where few others would have. “My siblings almost died for it. Will you regret those that die for your plans, if you do not turn aside?” 

“I have no family,” Tom said. 

“You could, if you turned aside from your plans and stayed.” Edmund turned back to his book, ignoring Tom’s stare as he tried to think through the implications of that.


End file.
